Forever and Ever
by XsandOhhs
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's Wedding. My take on Blaine's point of view. This is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think.


**Forever My Love**

**11:00 am**

**It seemed like only yesterday that I took his hand and ran down the hallway, that I heard him sing blackbird and it almost brought me to tears. That I finally got up the courage to tell him how I really felt. Standing here now seems almost surreal. Knowing that in a few short hours I'll be Blaine Devon Anderson Hummel and he'll be Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Anderson.**

**My proposal seems already so long ago. I guess three years is quite some a time. I don't know why but I always seem to come back to this place. Maybe it's because it was the place that held a moment that changed my life forever. That I knew my life would be for the better.**

**I can't help but to stand here and think of all the amazing times we had here. I smile at the thought of them. I'm not sure it's even possible to be this happy. To feel this content. To feel like...**

**My thoughts were interrupted by hand on my shoulder, I spun around. " Kurt? What are you doing here?"**

**" I don't know. Umm I went for a drive to try and calm my nerves and I ended up here. When I saw you, I had to come up. What are you doing here?"**

**I smiled, " Kinda the same thing, I kinda knew I'd end up here though. Hey," I spun back around. " We're not supposed to see each other til the wedding."**

**He spun me back around," Oh pish."**

**" I thought you believed in all that stuff?"**

**" Not really."**

**I raised an eyebrow," Then why couldn't we stay together last night?"**

**" Well, because I was getting something ready."**

**I shot him a questioning look.**

**" No, you cannot know. You can wait a few more hours."**

**I pouted, knowing it's a weakness to him.**

**He smiled then shook his head. " No Blaine Warbler, that pout will not work on me this time. " He turned his head away from me.**

**I grabbed his face to make him look at me then moved my face closer to his until our lips were almost touching. " How about now?" I whispered into his lips.**

**He shivered then licked his lips. Gawd, am I even going to be able to control myself to finish this game I started.**

**He shook his head, " Nope, sorry." **

**I then traced my fingers across his spine as I bit my lip and pleaded again," Please."**

**He breathed in deeply. Getting closer. He tried to pull away from me. I held on tighter. " Now honeybun, we know I'm never going to let you go."**

**"Promise?" He looked at me with those crazy green eyes of his and I almost melted right there on the spot. **

**I smiled. " On Madonna's first vogue cover." **

**He chuckled. " Well, nothing can beat that, now can it." He leaned in closer to kiss me but I pulled away, still holding on though. " What?"**

**" Dont think you can win this one. I still wanna know." I smiled. **

**He exhaled, " I promise you, you wanna wait. Trust me."**

**" With all my heart." **

**"Forever."**

**" And ever." I leaned in and finished the game. Man, I could kiss this boy forever, and forever I'm going to have.**

**We parted, we stared at each other for a few seconds before Kurt pulled away quickly.**

**" Wait, what time is it?"**

**I looked at my watch. " 11:34"**

**"Blaine!?" He looked so frantic. **

**" What?"**

**" We only have three more hours til the ceremony. Come on." He held out his hand. I grabbed it and we took off.**

* * *

**1:58**

**I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Yes, I can. Yes, I can. In deeply, out slowly. Oh my gawd. Why am I so nervous? I knew Kurt was the right person for me for what seems like forever. I want this more than I can count, but yet I feel like hyper ventilating. At least this couch is comfortable. I look at my watch. Oh gawd, half an hour. Head in hands. In deeply, out slowly. In deeply, out slowly.**

**" Dude, you** **ok?" Sam said as he walked in. **

**I lifted my head, " Huh? Umm ya. You know just going to ummm ya."**

**" You look a little pale." **

**" What?" I jumped up and ran to a mirror. No I didn't. I turned back to him. " No, I don't."**

**He smiled, " Got you up right?" **

**I smiled, " I don't know why I'm freaking out so much. I proposed, I've been planning this wedding for months now. It's not like I didn't know what was happening."**

**" It's still a big step, bro. It's like eternity. Same person, for like ever. Every day, all day. Same person. Same sex, same bed, same everything."**

**I raised an eyebrow at him," You done?" **

**He looked down, " Sorry, probably not a best man thing to say huh?"**

**" It's ok. You have a lot on your mind too."**

**" Ya, but it's your day not mine."**

**"Yet."**

**" Ya," he exhaled. He's having more trouble dealing with being engaged then I am. " You look great though man."**

**I turned back to the mirror and straightened my bow tie. "Thanks. Did you check on him?"**

**" Ya, Rachel's with him. They were talking about the flowers or something."**

**" Did he seem ok?"**

**" He's good. Cool as a cucumber."**

**" Oh, great. So I'm the only one freaking out." I started pacing. Pacing seemed to help and the yoga breathing. " I'm going to the bathroom, maybe cool water will help."**

**" Ya, just splash your face."**

**I walked into the bathroom. Ran the cold water and let in run in my hands, once I had enough I splashed it onto my face. Ya, that felt better. I grabbed a hand towel and dabbed my face then sat on the toilet. I heard a knock at the door. Sam opened it and I heard Burt's voice.**

**"Hey Sam. Where's Blaine?"**

**" Oh, uh he's in the bathroom. Watering his face," he tried to whisper, " I think he's freaking out a little. **

**Oh thanks Sam. Ya, let's let my future father in law know I'm freaking out about marrying his son. Ya, good one Sam. I heard footsteps come up to the door. Then heard Sam's voice.**

**" Dude, Kurt's dad's here. I'm going to check on the uh, the cake. Umm, ya." I then heard him leave.**

**" Blaine? Son, do you wanna come out of there?" Burt's voice came threw the door next.**

**Oh man. Oh shit, oh man. I got up slowly and opened the door, " Oh, hi Burt."**

**He smiled, " Come let's sit." He pointed to the couch with his head. I followed him to the couch. **

**" So Blaine."**

**" Just so you know Burt, I'm not having second thoughts, or third or fourth. I wanna marry your son. I wanna be with him."**

**" I know son. I freaked out just like you are now when I married Kurt's mom."**

**" You did?"**

**" Ya, it's normal to feel this way."**

**" It is?"**

**" Of course. Knowing your only going to be with one person for the rest of your life can be scary."**

**" But I don't want anyone else."**

**" I know, and I know you're the right guy for my son. He loves you and all I need to know to be a happy father is to know that my son is loved, respected and treated right."**

**" I would never hurt your son. And I love him with all heart."**

**" Then that's all I need to know. But that's not the reason I came in here."**

**" Oh?"**

**" I just wanted to make sure you know someone is here for you. I'm sorry to hear that your parents couldn't be here today."**

**Ya, it did kinda suck they were stuck in Mongolia, the one time my mom decided to follow him and they couldn't leave the country due to some bomb threat. " Thanks Burt."**

**" You know, if you want to, you can call me dad."**

**I smiled, " Ok, thanks dad." I smiled again, that felt good. **

**" Alright," he said standing up," I'm going to take my place, it's almost time to take yours." He smiled. **

**I smiled back, " My pleasure." I stood up and he walked out the door. I walked back over to the mirror and checked my hair and suit one last time. I looked pretty good. " Alright Blaine, go get your man."**

* * *

**2:31 pm**

**This isn't so bad, you know. It's exciting, I don't know why I was even nervous in the first place. Standing up here feels right. It feels just how it should. I looked over to Sam and he punched me lightly in the arm and smiled. I smiled back then heard the music start to play. **

_**For all those times you stood by me**_

_**For all the truth that you made me see**_

_**For all the joy you brought to my life**_

_**For all the wrong that you made right**_

**I saw him, coming down that isle. Nothing more beautiful or perfect could ever exist in eternity. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. He was mine, he'll forever be mine. **

_**For every dream you made come true**_

_**For all the love I found in you **_

_**I'll be forever thankful baby**_

_**You're the one who held me up**_

_**Never let me fall**_

**As he was getting closer, I swear I couldn't breathe, not because I was nervous or scared but because it was finally happening. The time was finally here, he was about to be my husband, no longer boyfriends but husbands.**

_**You're the one who saw me through, through it all**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak **_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

**This was the perfect song for us, not because obviously it was by Celine Dion but it's all so true, he was there when I almost lost my sight. And he did see the best in me. Oh my gawd he's almost here. **

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith coz you believed **_

_**I'm everything I am because you loved me**_

**The song slowly began to fade out as he approached me. Standing in front of me now was the boy I fell in love with so many years ago. That angelic face and those deep soulful green eyes. He smiled at me and I couldn't control it, I started to cry. He reached for my cheek and wiped away my tear. **

**He mouthed, " I love you. " and I mouthed it back. **

**" We are gathered here today to witness the union of Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." The justice of the peace started. **

**I'm not sure I heard to much more past that point. I couldn't stop staring at my husband to be. He was gorgeous. He was perfect, he was mine. There's no amount of times where saying that would be too much.**

**" If anyone knows any reason why these two should not be united, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."**

**Of course no one said a word, there's no reason to, we are perfect together and everyone knows that. **

**" Now, Blaine and Kurt have decided to recite their own vows. Kurt, you are first."**

**Kurt grabbed my hands in his. Oh my gawd, Blaine don't forget to breathe.**

**" Blaine, from the day I saw you at the bottom of those stairs at Dalton I knew you weren't only a cute guy, I knew you were more than that. I knew it because my heart skipped a beat. And when you grabbed my hand I felt a shock, I felt that the connection had begun. We did have our ups and downs and even through the worst of our downs, I knew that I couldn't love anyone as much as I loved you and I knew that I never would. In the end it was always you. It will always be you. You are my soul mate, you are my everything. Forever."**

**Oh my gawd, please don't start bawling like a baby, his vows were so much better than mine. I smiled at him and kissed his hand. **

**" Blaine?" The officiant said. **

**I cleared my throat. " Kurt,I never thought I could meet someone like you. You started as my best friend and as time went on I realized you were much more. I love you and I never want to stop falling in love with you. I want to wake up every morning and know that you are there right by my side. Because today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always as my best friend, as my lover and forever as my soul mate."**

**Ok mine were awesome, I knew so because he started to cry. I hate seeing him cry but I knew this time it was out of love. **

**The officiant looked at Rachel and Sam. " The rings please."**

**Sam and Rachel handed the rings to us, I loved our rings. **

**" Blaine?" The officiant started," Do you take Kurt to be your life partner, forever and ever?"**

**" And ever." I placed the ring on Kurt's left ring finger.**

**" Kurt? Do you take Blaine to be your life partner, forever and ever?"**

**" And ever." He then took my hand and placed the ring on my ring finger.**

**" I now pronounce this men, united as one." He said to the room. "You may now kiss your husband." He said to us. Finally. **

**I took Kurt into my arms and kissed him deeply. The room exploded in cheers. I didn't want to let him go but I knew I had to. We turned to face the room and bowed to our friends.**

* * *

**4:12 pm **

**Finally we were alone, for a few minutes at least. I didn't want to leave the limo. Kurt was resting on my shoulder. **

**" Can you believe we are finally married?" He asked me.**

**" Ya, it finally happened, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." I gave him a soft nudge.**

**Kurt smiled, " I love the sound of that. Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Mr. HA" He laughed. " Oh my gawd I'm ."**

**I laughed with him, " Better than being Mr. AH." I laughed and he laughed with me. **

**" Oh Blaine. Let's never use our last names, deal?"**

**" Deal! Kiss on it?" I said with my most alluring voice.**

**He leaned over and kissed me. I'll never get sick of that. **

**" You know Kurt, we don't have to be at supper for another forty-five minutes. And this limo does have a partition."**

**" Oh?" He raised his eyebrow, " And how do you suggest we spend that time?" He tilted his head to the side.**

**I did the same, " Oh I could think of a few ways." I pushed the button so the partition in the limo went up. **

**" You know it wouldn't be the first time you seduced me in a vehicle."**

**I gave a questioning look. Hopefully he wasn't referring to the night I got drunk after going to that gay bar, that was embarrassing.**

**" Mr. Shue's wedding."**

**" Ah, yes. I remember that. That was the best make up sex ever."**

**" That was not make up sex, that was.. that was I'm horny sex and I missed your hot body."**

**" Ok, that works for me. Let's have I'm horny sex and I missed your hot body, right now." I leaned down and kissed his sweet spot on his neck. **

**He moaned, gawd that's hot. I did it again and he moaned again. Gawd is there no sweeter sound. I continued to kiss his neck and made my way to his jaw. **

**" Blaine." Oh ya babe. Say my name again. I started to take off his jacket. " Blaine." He moaned. **

**" Kurt, gawd I love it when you moan my name." **

**" Blaaainne," he said slowly and softly. " I love you." **

**I took off his jacket and started on the buttons of his shirt, " I love you too baby." **

**He pushed me off and pushed me down then climbed on top. Gawd I love it when he gets forceful. " Forty five minutes?"**

**I nodded. **

**" Ok, just don't mess up my hair." I laughed and pulled him into me.**

* * *

**5:11 pm **

**" Oh my gawd Blaine, we're late. They're going to know why."**

**I got out of the limo and tucked in my shirt, " No they wont, we'll just tell them, that you spilt champagne on your shirt and we had to go clean it off."**

**" Blaine," he looked at me like I was joking, " Seriously, you spill anything on this Armani and there's no cleaning it off." **

**I laughed, " Baby, it'll be fine."**

**Kurt sighed, " Ok let's just go so we aren't even more late." He held out his hand and we walked to the hall doors. **

**As we opened the doors and walked in, I saw the amazing job that the girls did decorating. It was perfect. Sam was standing at the front.**

**" Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. And Mr. uh The Misters."**

**I chuckled as did the rest of the room. We walked in and took our place at the head table.**

* * *

**6:45 pm**

**After we ate it was time for the toasts. This should be interesting. Sam spoke for me and Rachel spoke for Kurt. Rachel went first. **

**She walked up to the podium and took out a piece of paper. " Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I would just like to start off by saying how amazing it is to see so many of you come out for this happy event. As you all may know Kurt and I have been friends for many years now. Although it definitely didn't start that way. For starters he was way too jealous of my wardrobe." She smiled.**

**Kurt shouted, " Oh honey. Even Honey Boo Boo's mama knows better then to have worn those outfits."**

**The room laughed and she continued," Anyway, I'm just up here to say how happy I am to see Kurt on one of the most important days of his life. From the moment I heard of Blaine's name, Kurt never stopped smiling. I knew that if he was that happy, that this Blaine guy must be special. So special I tried to steal him away from Kurt," She chuckled." But that's another story. Blaine, you are a super special guy and from the moment I met you I knew you were perfect for my Kurt. I know I can say this from all of us here, that we are happy you came into Kurt's life and ours." She raised her glass. " To Kurt and Blaine."**

**The room raised their glasses and said, " To Kurt and Blaine." **

**I looked over to Kurt and he looked at me then we kissed. Heaven. **

**Next was Sam, oh this will be good. **

**He walked up to the stand. No paper, of course. " Hi, uh my name's Sam and uh Blaine and I have been friends for a while now. He's like a brother to me. An older gay brother." The room laughed. " Anyway, uh, sorry I'm not so good at speeches. It's just really awesome to see Blaine and Kurt right where they are supposed to be. You know, I was the only one really on board when Blaine said he was going to propose to Kurt. I knew that it was right, they are soul mates. Maybe not at the time when Blaine was crushing on me though."**

**Oh really Sam. Kurt turned his head to me, " Excuse him?"**

**" Uh," I shook my head, " He's crazy." I fake laughed and turned away. **

**" Anyway," Sam continued, " Kurt means everything to Blaine and uh I'm happy that they both found each other." He raised his glass, " To Blaine and Kurt."**

**The room followed suit, " To Blaine and Kurt."**

**Kurt turned to me, " Dont think you're getting away without telling me that story."**

**I smiled," Ok, later. I promise." **

**After the other speeches went on it was time for our first dance as husband and husband. **

**I saw Rachel walk up to the podium again. I wasn't quite sure what was going on at the point.**

**" Ladies and Gentlemen, it is the time where the newlyweds would have their first dance but Kurt planned a little surprise for Blaine." **

**Kurt got up, looked at me then walked up to Rachel. This must have been what he was talking about earlier today, I wonder what he's going to do. I then saw him put on a headset. He's gonna sing for me? That's perfect. This must be the surprise he was talking about, but then I heard the background music play and I couldn't believe it. It was the sexy song. I smiled to myself. **

_**Here we go again**_

_**I kinda wanna be more then friends**_

_**So take it easy on me**_

_**I'm afraid**_

_**Your never satisfied**_

_**Here we go again **_

_**We're sick like animals**_

_**We play pretend**_

_**You're just a cannibal**_

_**And I'm afraid**_

_**I won't get out alive.**_

**He walked over to me in his sexy strut. Oh that day was so much fun. He tried so hard to be sexy. If he only knew how damn sexy he already was. **

_**No I won't sleep tonight **_**He winked at me. I of course blushed. **

_**Oh oh **_

_**I want some more**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**Take a bite of my heart tonight**_

**Rachel ran me a mike and I joined him in the rest of the song.**

_**Oh Oh**_

_**I want some more**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

**We jumped back into our own parts just like before. Like the perfect duet. I sang just for him and he sang just for me. **

_**Here we are again**_

_**I feel the chemicals are kickin in**_

_**It's gettin heavier **_

_**And I wanna run and hide**_

_**I wanna run and hide**_

_**I do it everytime**_

_**You're killin me now**_

_**And I wont be defined by you**_

_**The animal inside of you**_

**We finished the song in complete harmony. It was perfect. After we were done we got a standing ovation. We should have, it was our wedding. I laughed to myself. But the best part was, was the kiss I got from my husband after we were done. **

**" That was amazing Kurt. I almost forgot all about that song."**

**" I know, it brings back some of the best memories we have. I felt that I had to. I told you you wanted to wait."**

**" I'm glad I didn't push it anymore. It was the best surprise ever. Thank you." I kissed him.**

**After all of that was done it was time that the two of us went to the front to thank everyone for coming. We walked up and I started.**

**" I would just like to start by saying how happy we are to see how many of you came out for our special day it really is amazing to see all your faces, and how..." I was stopped by the back hall doors opening and that's when I saw maybe the best wedding present someone could ask for. " Mom? Dad?" Kurt put his hand on my shoulder before I ran to meet them half way. As I was getting there I heard a few people trying to explain to others what was happening.**

**I hugged my mom first, " Mom. You guys made it. How?" I pulled away from her and by that time Kurt was by my side.**

**" We couldn't miss our babies wedding. No matter what."**

**" Ya, only happens once in a lifetime." My dad finished. I stuck out my hand to shake his but he pulled me in for a hug. Wow, maybe this is the best wedding present a guy could ask for. We parted.**

**" Kurt, honey. Good to see you." My mom said as she gave him a hug. " You look wonderful." They parted. **

**" Thanks Mrs. Anderson. You look great too."**

**" Oh please. I'm just so happy we made it here."**

**" Umm, we were just starting our thank yous. Do you wanna sit and we'll come back once we're done?" I asked.**

**" Of course sweetie. Go go." My mom shooed us. **

**We went back up, gave a short explanation as to what had just happened then continued with our thank yous. Once we had finished the DJ introduced some of our friends to start off the dance. Being in a glee club, you don't have bands, we have friends. Kurt and I went back to talk to my parents. We talked to them for a while. They said they'd be in town for a while before they took off to the next destination. Guess my mom really liked following him. **

**Anyway for the rest of the night we spent it dancing and singing and talking to everyone. It was a blast. I know for me, the best night of my life. It was all I needed in my life, I was complete. Except for maybe a little Kurt or Blaine running around. That would be nice. Definitely a conversation for a later time. As for now, I'll forever have my love.**

**" I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered in my ear as the last song played.**

**" I love you too Kurt. Forever."**

**" And ever." He finished. **


End file.
